1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to recessed light fixtures. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a recessed luminaire trim assembly which utilizes a biasing spring to minimize seams between reflector surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures have become extremely popular for both residential and commercial uses. Most recessed downlights have a trim or reflector with is generally circular cross-sectional shape. Additionally, the trim or reflector may also have a flange which extends radially from a lower peripheral edge of the reflector. The flange and reflectors have typically had circular cross-sectional shapes, in part, because the circular cross section may be formed integrally of a single piece of material without seams.
Architects desire to utilize alternative shapes for the reflectors and the flanges to match the recessed lighting fixtures to the architecture of the buildings being designed. However, when polygonal shapes are utilized for reflectors and flange designs, multiple seams are formed where the reflector elements meet one another and where the flange elements meet one another. When these seams are not tight, there is an aesthetically unpleasant appearance and hindrance of optical performance of the luminaire. This has been a primary problem with implementation of these polygonal shapes in recessed lighting.
It is preferable to minimize the width of seams between reflector surfaces and flanges so as to allow an aesthetically pleasing use of polygonal cross-sections with the reflectors and flanges.